


Era Two Space Shanties

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: General mention of gems, Other, short songs, space shanties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Just a few short songs gems might sing when they get bored.





	Era Two Space Shanties

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try something different and new.

>Warrior gems shanty:  
>From colonies far and wide, we fly throughout space.   
>From planet to planet we exterminate every race.  
>We do it to see the smile on our Diamond's face!  
>We do it to earn a Pearl of our own, full of grace!  
>If you see us coming, you had better flee your place!   
>Or soon you'll feel the blows of sword, spear, and mace!

>Tech savvy gems shanty:  
>You think we're small, a waste of space.  
>We dare you to say it to our face!  
>The ship runs smooth by our hands!  
>Without us you'd be lost in unknown lands!  
>So the next time you see us in the hall.  
>Thank us for fixing things at all!

>A shanty all gems share  
>For the sake of Homeworld we work diligently  
>But we look forward to the cosmic jubilee!  
>A time to laugh and a time to play.  
>We'll enjoy ourselves for that day!  
>But during this day, there's a simple rule.  
>To keep us from looking like a fool.  
>Don't fuse at a party, you'll cause gems to chatter.  
>If you ignore this, it's your gem that will shatter!

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more of these if I get any good ideas. Writing rhymes for short songs is harder than I thought.


End file.
